Leviamon
Character Synopsis Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Leviathan. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Mercury and the sin of Envy. The strongest monster existing in the Digital World, it is called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | High 2-A Origin: Digimon Verse: Digimon Name: Leviamon, Demon Lord of Envy Gender: Genderless, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-attribute Demon Beast-type Digimon, Member of the Seven Great Demon Lords Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and Type 8) (Will exist for as long as evil and darkness itself exists), Conceptual Manipulation (stated to have created the foundation for all wickedness in the Digital World) Exists in every universe in the Digimon Multiverse simultaneously, Being defeated inflicts a proportional amount of "karma" on his opponent (such as erasing them from existence, Can exist outside of 3-D space Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ (Was said to be a threat to all of existence by the Royal Knights. Official data states that he he can devour the entire Digital World, a statement backed up by Gaomon. Is capable of battling other Demon Lords, such as Lilithmon, who distorted time-space, destroying an entire "Zone", which is as big as the universe, just because she got a scratch) | Multiverse Level+ (Can fight on par with Takumi Aiba and Sayo. Comparable, if not superior to Barbamon who stole UlforceVeedramon's power) | High Multiverse Level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Infinite (A native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time doesn't exist) | Infinite (contended with Takumi team evenly after they fought the Mother Eater) | Nigh-Omnipresent (The Demon Lords spread their presence across the spectrum of space and time and exist in all parallel worlds simultaneously) Lifting Ability: At least Universal (Is stated to be able to swallow the entire Digital World) Striking Ability: At least Universal+ | Multiversal+ | At least High'Multiversal+' Durability: At least Universe Level+ (Fought against the Protagonist in Digimon World: DS who previously defeated Alphamon and Chronomon) | Multiverse Level+ (Able to fight foes such as Alphamon, Omegamon and Takumi) | High Multiverse Level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary (Can guzzle all the oceans in the entire Digital World) | Multiversal+ in his true form (Exist in every timeline across the space-time of the Digital World Multiverse, which is infinite) Intelligence: As a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Leviamon is an incredibly ancient and powerful Digimon, being able to contend with the other members in combat if it pleases. Tearing apart foes with his huge jaws, his able to contend with even the most skilled combatants in the Digital World, including the Royal Knights and the protagonists of the games he appears in. In addition, he and the other Demon Lords are able to prepare special viruses that can drive the likes of the equally ancient Digimon Sovereigns and Huanglongmon insane. Weaknesses: It's implied that Leviamon itself is quite weak on its own, but gets stronger as the amount of evil, wickedness, and vice in the universe increases. Versions: Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Biting Crush '(''Rostrum, Lat: Snout): Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. * '''Tail Strike (Cauda, Lat: Tail): Mows everything down with its long tails. * Thunder Breath (Anima, Lat: Breath): Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. * Duo-Tail Strike (Duo Cauda, Lat: Two Tails): Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Anime Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Seven Great Demon Lords